One of the problems in diving is an evaluation of the effect of pressure on the eye, and from the standpoint of the diver the wearing of corrective lenses. An authoritative answer will be provided by Dr. Jo Ann Kinney as she collects, reviews, and analyzes the literature and, with the perspective of a lifetime of work in the field, produces a reference book. The Undersea Medical Society will handle much of the literature search, the style and copy editing, the composition, and the printing. The composition and printing are to be a contribution by the Undersea Medical Society. The writing on a full-time basis can start on 1 January 1983, and the book will be available before the end of the second year.